The Dark Prince
by PureBlank
Summary: What if it wasn't FUG that found Baam at the bottom of the Wine Glass? What if it was someone else? Someone who was an Irregular? By Enryu, the Red Tower? Enryu takes Baam from the Second Floor and teaches him on the power of the tower, birthing his protege, the Dark Prince. Pairing is either BaamxHwa Ryun, BaamxYuri, or BaamxYeone. No BaamxMulti or Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**So, there it is, my Tower of God story. It took me ages to write and edit (primarily due to my own laziness and procrastination) to the level I wanted it to be at, but here it is. Fun fact, for parts of this I used a thesaurus, a real, physical one; and I'm not even old, I'm bloody 15, but it made me feel old (but it beats Word 9 times out of 10).**

 **Disclaimer (this is the only time I will ever say this, period): I do not own Tower of God, nor shall I ever; the owner is just too good at their job for me to take it.**

 **But now, onto the story.**

In the Second Floor of the Tower there was a structure known as the Wine Glass, and at the bottom of the Wine Glass lay a single human, slumped down and looking ready to die; this person was the Irregular Twenty-Fifth Baam, a person who had been betrayed by the first person he ever held dear, by the first person he ever knew, the first light in the darkness that had been his life, the first star in his dark world, illuminating it with its transcendent light...

What said Irregular truly desired was unclear at this point, but revenge wasn't one of them; no, what he wanted was to simply know… why. Why had Rachel pushed him down, why had she tried to hide from him, and countless other things… All these were playing through his mind on repeat, an endless cycle of Baam questioning what he had done to make Rachel do this to him, desperately diving through the depths of his mind to find what he had done and why it had such a profound effect on Rachel.

So as he lay slumped on the wall, contemplating his past and future in a dream-like state, slowly driving himself closer to madness, without any awareness of the world that existed outside his mind, Baam failed to notice someone coming towards him… Someone with red hair, and lots of red. "You still alive over there?" the person asked as they strode towards the limp human, noticing that while they initially looked to be heavily injured and dead, they were only somewhat injured and weren't dead (at least that's what they thought) The person then picked up a long stick from the ground and poked the boy, earning a small, instinctive groan of annoyance, indicating that they weren't, in fact, dead or in a coma, but rather just in some version of a deep sleep.

"Hmm… to be a good person or to take the easy way out…" the person wondered aloud with a degree of whimsicality present in them, their musings still going unknown to the E-Ranker that lay at their feet. Then the red haired person sighed and said, "Damn you conscious, why you always have to act up at moments like these and not when I'm killing people is beyond me."

"Up you get," they said as they lifted up the lithe form of the dark haired child that their humanity had decreed was in need of salvation, as they slung the boy over their shoulders with the care of one would address to a piece of meat rather.

"Wonder what you were doing down here," they muttered as they continued to muse, taking a quick glance around the empty stone basin that they were both in. "But it doesn't really matter," they said nonchalantly, without a care that he had just found someone in an area that was almost never used due to it being the Guardian's Test instead of the normal Test. Their own reason for being in such a place… well, that was their own business and no one else's (and it didn't have anything to do with finding reasonably good looking unconscious young boys and abducting them, nope, not at all **[1]** ).

The person sighed, knowing they'd regret doing this for some time, but his morals dictated that he help this Regular (or maybe not, considering their location). "Time for us to go back to my home," the person muttered under their breath as they disappeared into the night.

 **\- One Day Later | Unknown Location –**

Baam shot up, feeling intense pain in his chest, and was greeted by bright white light. "Urgh," he moaned as his eyes readjusted to the light, being much brighter than they were used to (him having lived in a cave for so long and such). As his eyes adapted to the light Baam saw that he was in a relatively spacious room but Spartan room, with there being few things in the room, with them being a bed (which he was laying on), a dresser to the left, and a single chair next to his bed, and the room's walls being a strange combination of white with stains of red in places, like someone had been pouring a red liquid over them for many years.

"Ah, you're awake," a voice said calmly, causing Baam to turn to the entrance to the oddly painted room, where a person stood against the doorframe, who were particularly… well, red. The person was a tall man, standing at 6'1 feet tall, with slightly pale skin and slightly longish red hair, reaching just below his jawline and poking onto his forehead, with his face having slightly delicate but imposing features. Said man was wearing a deep crimson, buttoned shirt on his top, with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and pair of rich blue jeans and a pair of high quality boots, seeming like those wore by Mr Lero-ro due to their mixture of style and functionality. Despite not holding himself like any Ranker or Princess he had met before, Baam could tell this man was used to power and had more than he could measure. Even his presence commanded respect, not by holding himself in a noble way or by exuding his power, but by simply being; this man's charisma and confidence were possibly as dangerous as their power.

"So, mind telling me why I found you at the bottom of the Second Floor, Mr…?" The red haired man asked, leaving the open ended question to Baam, hoping that it wouldn't be some ridiculous lie or elaborate faux explanation/name.

Baam didn't answer or elaborate for a short second, solely because he forgot that when someone left a question like that they meant for him to say something and answer, as he was still getting used to various people having different speech patterns. "It's Twenty-Fifth Baam… But most people just call me Baam," said nut **[2]** told the older man, before remembering the latter half of the question, "I was… pushed down there…" he finished with a downcast look of angst that the red haired man knew wasn't going to make this situation any easier, as the past was something that always held pain and grief. And by the looks of it, the past wasn't going away any time soon.

'What a tasty name,' he noted absentmindedly, trying not to think of what types of things a person would need to have done to be pushed into that place, a near certain death sentence for a rookie considering all of its… colourful inhabitants. "Why were you pushed?" the man asked bluntly, not one to dance around the truth, even when it hurt.

"I…" Baam was at an obvious loss here, as he had no idea why Rachel had pushed him… "I don't know…," he said, having decided that honesty was the best way to go, as he honestly had no desire other than to know why she had left him; had he not been strong enough to climb with her, no smart enough, had he not given her enough space…? As such, he remained hoping that the truth wouldn't get him killed or abandoned again.

"I'm not going to lie, that's a pretty shitty answer," the red haired man said to Baam, showing him the same honesty as had previously been shown, causing the younger male to pale at the possible repercussions for lying to a Ranker (he assumed he was one at least). "But I can tell you're being honest at the very least, and that counts for something," he said with a small grin, allowing Baam to release the small breath he hadn't even realised he had been holding, a testament to the powerful aura the man exuded.

"But anyways, what do you want?" the man asked Baam, giving him a deceptively simple question that he wasn't even sure how to answer. He wanted to be with Mr Koon, with Mr Rak, with Mr Leesoo, with Miss Androssi, with everyone from the Second Floor that had helped him (with the _possible_ exception of Mr Parakewl), he also wanted to see the stars, he wanted to see how the people on the Outside danced and what their festivals were like, but there was one thing that he wanted more than any of those: to be with Rachel **[3]**. But… she didn't want to be around him… so he supposed what he really wanted were answers; why did she leave him? Why did she push him? Why…?

"I want to know why I'm alone," Baam said simply, gazing down at this own hands as if the reasoning behind Rachel's desertion lay behind the fragile layer of flesh and bone.

'Seems that he's pretty messed up,' the man thought as he saw the boy (his name was Baam, he did believe) looking at his hands the same way an alcoholic would look at the bottom of a bottle, as if the secrets of the universe were down there, but just out of reach. 'It's lucky for him that I happen to like broken things.'

"Okay Baam," the redhead said to the younger male, standing up and moving over to the edge of the bed, "I've got a proposition for you: I'm going to train you and in return you're going to climb to the top of the Tower and after that we're going to go fishing on the 2nd Floor. Deal?"

Baam was speechless at the proposal, as it seemed so… unusual, to say the least. It was the first time he had seen such a one sided offer that was in the propositioned party's favour, it seemed like there was going to be a catch. However, he could see no catch, so his answer was obvious, albeit he was a little hesitant; "Yes," he said slightly shakily, still searching for the catch.

"Good man," the taller male said, pleased that he'd have a new torturee- err, trainee, "so firstly what we're going to do is- wait, I haven't introduced myself." The man paused and gave Baam a warm smile that covered a small amount of regret and hesitation underneath, before saying, "My name is Enryu."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Enryu," Baam said with a small smile on his face, happy to have something stable after what had happened to him, "but where are we?" he asked.

"That's a good question, Baam," Enryu said, standing to his full height, stretching slightly, "we're currently in the Outer Area of the Tower, were all the Regulars are from…" he explained, looking at the wall for a second before homing in on Baam once again, but this time with a look that laid his soul bare, "but you're not a Regular, are you?"

"No… I'm not," Baam replied warily, still unsure of being an Irregular meant; he knew that it meant that he hadn't been chosen to enter the Tower, but he didn't know anything more than that. If he knew what the common opinion of Irregulars was then he would have seriously have reconsidered answering truthfully, as the reputation of all his kind had become stained with the blood of Regulars by one man, by one enigma.

"At least you're honest about this, but let me give you some advice," Enryu said, leaning forwards slightly, "if you want to live, never tell anyone that again. If they ask say you're a Regular. And if they ask you where you grew up, just say that you were born in some small, backwater, no-name town in the Middle Area. We Irregulars tend to not be… liked much, by the rest of the Tower."

"We…?" Baam asked, almost to himself, as he had never expected to see another Irregular so soon (as the way the Director had described them had made them seem few and far between, with the chances of getting eaten by a Ranker having similar odds), with the exception of Rachel… And even then, he'd never thought he'd see another Irregular in such… friendly circumstances, as they were rumoured to be bloodthirsty and violent (although he hadn't exhibited any such traits, but there were always exceptions)

"Yes, I'm also an Irregular, Baam," Enryu said, as he straightened his posture, "and if you never see another one of us then be wary… we tend to bring chaos wherever we go, and we never loved, only feared and revered." The last part was said to himself, as he glazed over and remembered the things that he had done, the unofficial sacred law of the Tower that he had broken, the things his fellow Irregulars had done to the Tower, both good and bad, and how lonely their position was, as they had very few equals if they managed to reach it to the current top of the Tower.

"But anyway," the red haired man continued, snapping out of the small trance he had been in, "we should get ready for training; I think I left some clothes in there," he waved vaguely in the direction of the dresser, "so after you get changed we can start our training." At the mention of training Enryu gained an almost… diabolical or sadistic grin, which did nothing to put Baam at ease.

"But for the time being, I'll let you get changed into some better clothes," he informed the younger male, as he waved his hand towards the dresser near Baam, indicating that there were some available clothes for him in there. With that final gesture Enryu exited, leaving Baam to his own deviced.

 **\- Three Minutes Later |** **Somewhere in the Middle Area** -

Baam had quickly gotten changed out of his old, blood crusted, and somewhat disgusting clothes into a (slightly too big) grey shirt, a pair of light blue cargo shorts, and without any shoes (due to all the varying sizes being too big for him to wear practically or train in). So, as he emerged into the world outside his room, Baam was greeted by a hallway, painted a deep ruby with some parts being deeper and lighter than the rest, where there were several doors leading into various rooms.

However, Baam didn't have to go through each of them, as he saw that the far left door was ajar, and as such he walked to it and pushed the door open, his eyes once again adjusting to even brighter light. Once his eyes adjusted (yet again, but thankfully much faster than previously) he saw that the room was a kitchen of sorts, with a fridge, oven, stove, pantry, and various others behind a grey marble bench. Besides that there was a reasonably large oak table, but it only had a single chair (which seemed to be made of worn, and an ever darker and richer shade of red than what little of the building's reds Baam had seen).

However, the most eye-catching thing about the kitchen was the fact there was an entire wall missing; where there should have been a wall there was nothing, which gave Baam a clear view and point of entry of the plain, battered stone chamber with several large cracks and chips scarring it, the stone being a dull black, no light escaping its greedy clutches (as Baam would later learn, this was a special type of stone that negated Shinsoo, and, while not exactly rare, had its supply on a tight monopoly of the Tu Perie Family, due to it being abundant on their Floor). And in the middle of the chamber was Enryu, glowing slightly with a red aura, with a maniacal grin on his face that failed to put Baam at ease to any extent.

"Good to see you're up Baam," Enryu called from the chamber, to which Baam to as an invitation to enter the concrete arena, albeit with a small amount of hesitation and weariness present in his step due to the cracks in the seemingly sturdy room and Enryu's own slightly maniacal grin.

"What are we going to be doing today Mr Enryu?" Baam asked, hoping that it wouldn't be too similar to whatever had damaged the chamber they were in, as he wasn't sure his bones could handle it.

"For now, we're going to work on your agility," the redhead said, his grin increasing as three Baangs appeared behind him, all of them a deep crimson with vein-like tendrils of richer and more vibrant scarlet pulsing within them. Once he saw them Baam paled, as he knew from his own usage of Shinsoo that they could be incredibly dangerous, and that Mr Enryu was leagues beyond him in terms of skill **[4]** , which made him shudder to think what the redhead would be able to do with his Baangs.

"And just remember two things Baam," Enryu said, holding up two fingers to accentuate his point and its value, "1) you agreed to this, so no backing out, the only way you're getting out of this room is bloody and broken, and 2) try not to die, I really don't want to have to bury another."

Before Baam could ask what exactly was going to happen, one of the orbs of Shinsoo came rushing towards him, without any warning of indication from their controller. Baam quickly jumped to the side, landing roughly on his shoulder, as the Baang promptly exploded where he had previously been. However, he hadn't been entirely outside of its blast radius, as the force from the explosion threw him across the chamber with sizeable force.

As the blast threw him across the room Baam realised a curious fact: there was no heat from the explosion. That seemed to indicate that there was no heat nor explosive present in them, only pure Shinsoo and raw force. However, before Baam could finish his thoughts, he saw the same Baang had emerged from the dust cloud that it had created.

"Damn," Baam muttered as he saw the red orb speed towards him, as he quickly pulled himself up and begun to run away from the Baang, knowing that letting it touch him wasn't going to be pretty in any sense of the word. However, it turned out that Enryu wasn't to be underestimated, as its speed doubled as it raced towards its slower target, hunting the Irregular like a predator, unrelenting and without any remorse.

Baam spared a glance behind his shoulder, and paled at what he saw: the Baang was less than two metres away from him. It was at that moment that Baam remembered something Leesoo on the Second Floor: "You can use Shinsoo to make yourself stronger, faster, or even lighter, all you need to do is focus it in that area of your body and focus on making your Shinsoo join it and make your body's flow even greater … but it's not easy, and there's the chance you may damage the area, and make sure you keep it small, anything too big and you **will** screw your body up."

Disregarding his friend's warning, Baam focused an entire Baang of Shinsoo into his legs and tried to meld the two together and increasing their speed. The result was a substantial increase in speed, allowing Baam to escape the proximity of the Baang, but Baam also felt a sharp stinging from his leg, almost as if someone had stabbed him. Ignoring the pain, he turned forwards and begun to look for a way to beat the Baang, when he saw something that made his blood freeze: there was another Baang hovering right in front of him, seemingly ready to detonate.

'Crap!' Baam thought, knowing that he was moving too fast to stop and was too close to dodge or get out of the blast radius. 'Please work,' he thought as he used the only thing he could think of: Reverse-Flow Control. He reached out with his remaining Baang and felt the flow of the red orb, and attempted reversed the control, resulting in the Baang… having its outermost layer flickering for an instant before resuming its previous state, with no visible difference to its former state.

However, there was another effect: Baam lost control of his own Baangs. The result was the Shinsoo in his legs speeding out of control for the briefest of instants, before the remains of the Baang left him. Yet, the effects of the unnaturally high Flow speed was still present, and resulted in Baam feeling the pain increase beyond anything he had felt, and he fell across the floor, a small amount of blood leaking from his mouth. The young Irregular fell into unconsciousness from the shock of the dangers he had just gone through, with his last thought before losing consciousness being that he never wanted to go through training similar to that ever again.

"Damn, he's even better than I thought he was," Enryu said to himself as he quietly praised the dark haired youth as he walked towards him, his Baangs dispelling as he walked over to him. "He even managed to use **Body Reinforcement** , and he's still got his legs…" Enryu couldn't help but shudder at the memory of a Test where **Body Reinforcement** to high levels were necessary to pass, where countless Regulars had destroyed parts of their bodies by raising the Shinsoo Flow to levels where it liquefied their muscles and bone; it was a truly horrifying Test which was cancelled a few decades later due to only two people surviving the Test, let alone passing it.

"And he's got two Baangs… Impressive, and he managed to even damage my Baang… even if I was making it as weak as possible, it's still damn scary that I found him on the Floor of Tests." As he arrived at the limp form of the younger male, Enryu picked him up and slung him over his shoulder, all the while changing Baam's flow to the equilibrium that allowed for optimal healing without any damage to the body.

"By the time I'm done with you Baam, you're going to be the worthy of a sobriquet of your own… how about… the Dark Prince…"

 **Please leave me a review and help me make the next chapter make this one seem like Rachel compared to Koon (one's plain shit that you don't know exactly why is there, and the other's a cunning badass whom you love).**

 **[1] This is purely comedic (at least, that was how I intended it, but probably not how it turned out, as I suck at comedy), and said person is, in fact, not a paedophile/kidnapper (okay, the latter is true, but the road to hell is paved with good intention).**

 **[2] The joke is that Baam can be interpreted as both "night" and "chestnut", both of which have relatively minor plot points around them (mainly jokes about how much of a tasty name it is, but also something by Rachel in a serious manner).**

 **[3] I'd like to remind you of HOW BLOODY DIFFICULT IT IS TO WRITE ABOUT RACHEL AND BAAM! By this I mean it's incredibly hard to not make Baam seem like he's in love with her in a sexual or** _ **love**_ **love way, to make it a strictly platonic way that you love your mother. The thing is, Rachel is the parent that abandoned Baam, she's his first friend and his light; he just wants to help her and be around her, like a child in many ways. So please try to remember that when you read this fic.**

 **[4] Some may be wondering "How does Baam know that Enryu's the best Wave Controller?" well that's where you're wrong. He only has a vague idea of how strong he is, if he knew how strong Enryu was then he wouldn't use the word "leagues" he would use the word "aeons" to properly describe the difference.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It appears that I have written another chapter… cool. But I don't, nor shall I ever have, an updating schedule, I'm just too lazy to follow one; I write when I feel like it.**

 **I also noticed that I have readers from (in condescending order) Canada, the US, Poland, Singapore, Australia (FUCK YEAH! MY COUNTRY! 'STRALIA!), Brazil, Greece, Netherlands, Spain, France, Italy, Portugal, and Czech Revar (although I expect many are due to proxies). But that's cool, and something I'm happy for :D.**

 **Now, about reviews: Grz was right about Enryu not being the best Wave Controller, I completely screwed up there, I'll admit wholeheartedly admit that; he does, however, have the best control and amount of skill with it. A Guest reviewer recommended that I do shorter descriptions, and I have one thing to say to you: HELL NO! I enjoy my descriptions and will do the same lengths for almost all characters, with them only being slightly shorter for already established characters.**

 **PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE AT THE BOTTOM, as it's got information and a MASSIVE section of Shinsoo related info that you** _ **can**_ **read if you really want, but was mainly there for me to write down as notes for the future, as I plan to use it as a bit of jargon and for some technical points.**

 **But anyway, ONTO THE STORY!**

"Our first lesson with Shinsoo, Baam, is understanding what it can do," Enryu explained to his protégé, intending to impart some of his wisdom onto him, as they sat at the table in the kitchen parallel to the room where Baam had gotten thoroughly destroyed a day ago. "Shinsoo has almost no limits in what it can do, at least from what I've seen."

Baam nodded intently, absorbing all the possible information on his chosen discipline, aiming to not forget a single thing from his fellow Wave Controller who'd shown him just how outclassed he was. The nut now had a healthy respect for the redhead, and knew that despite having no chance of beating Mr Enryu, he could still learn countless things from him.

"Shinsoo can do anything you desire, provided you're good enough with it," Enryu explained, standing up suddenly from the table, his chair screeching slightly as it skidded across the ground due to the sudden movement. "It can change the way you look," he begun, as he waved a hand across his face, only for it to no longer belong to him; no, now it belonged to a bald, dark skinned man with a pair of horns protruding from his forehead. "And even your voice," the horned man said, his voice now extremely deep and hoarse as opposed to Enryu's slightly deep, rich debonair voice.

Enryu chuckled at Baam's shocked face, although he couldn't blame him, as transformation via Shinsoo and not some genetic trait was rather rare (even the former being uncommon). It was even solid, as he had used Shinsoo to completely remodel his face and body, causing mild (*cough* excruciating *cough*) pain to go through, but was permanent until changed into something else (be it the original, or another body). The process was quite cool in his opinion, with it allowing him to do some pretty amazing things such as becoming a giant, another race (although he wasn't able to _truly_ become another race, as that was impossible with his body, although it was rumoured that Gustang had found a race capable of doing this; however, getting any information from Gustang was a Herculean labour, one that not even Urek Mazino had been able to do).

With a snap of his fingers his face shifted back into what he called his "Base Form", a face that he had grown to like over the years (whether it was his original face mattered little to him, as it was just flesh, being constantly regrown and replaced; and even if it did he had no clue about what he used to look like). The look on Baam's face had been worth the pain he got from that little parlour trick, but he still needed to continue on with his lecture.

"Allow a person to move to another place instantly," Enryu said, before vanishing in a flash of red; for Baam, this was extremely unnerving, as he had started to develop a healthy hatred of not having no idea where people (read: Enryu) were (mainly due to his ass kicking yesterday). However, it was only for a short moment as he felt someone behind him, causing Baam to twist in his chair, only to see Enryu there, grin contently at his reaction. Unsurprisingly, the man disappeared again, with another flash of red light, with Baam merely turning back around to see Enryu standing in his original position.

"Don't try to do that yourself," the Ranker warned his student quickly, knowing that if he was as green as Baam he would be trying to do it right then, "because if you don't do it perfectly then you may end up hurting yourself beyond repair." The warning wasn't a lie or an exaggeration, failing to teleport via pure Shinsoo control was incredibly dangerous, as you could move an organ out of place, leave one behind, or miss your target completely (that was the reason why this type of thing was mainly done by items, as they had precision that most people weren't able to do in battle, or even in static conditions).

Baam nodded, not wanting to find out what "beyond repair" meant exactly, as it sounded we… bad, and unwanted. "What exactly are you going to be teaching me, Mr Enryu?" the dark haired youth asked his mentor, as he was prepare to go through hell to attain his goal.

'A pretty blunt kid,' Enryu thought, 'He didn't even comment on my awesome powers,' he mentally added, slightly annoyed at being snubbed at his (in his opinion) awe inspiring display of Shinsoo Control. "Well Baam," the High Ranker begun, "we're going to be starting off with simple things, like manipulating Shinsoo in its raw form, and once we've covered that, we're going to be working on changing the state and properties of Shinsoo, and maybe even some of the more obscure arts if I think you're good enough **[1]**."

The younger Irregular's eyes widened at this, incredibly excited at the prospect of changing the properties of Shinsoo, as Mr Yuga had mentioned it when he was describing the various applications of Shinsoo, as he had said that it was an advance subject, but it opened a near endless amount of possibilities for the person.

"Today I think we'll just start with one of the more basic parts of Shinsoo manipulation, but one that people don't get taught that much," the High Ranker said, pausing momentarily to resume sitting across from his pupil, as he generated a singular red Bang **[2]** , flickering ominously with crimson power, in the middle of the table.

'Has everything gotten… redder?" Baam thought, as he saw that everything had seemed to take on varying shades of red, the closer the thing was the brighter and more prominent the effect was, and the further away the thing was, the lesser the effect was. The effect seemed to have a small radius, of around 2 metres, with anything beyond that only having small, barely noticeable, areas of red, if any; and all areas within a metre of it appeared to have a more vibrant and richer shade. 'It may just be the light of it,' Baam thought, pushing the thought away for the time being **[3]**.

"Today," the Red Tower said, the red light flickering ominously on his face, "we're going to learn how to sense Shinsoo." To Enryu's expectation, Baam looked slightly put down and confused, most likely at the theatrics and previous displays for the former and his lack of knowledge on the subject to the latter.

"Don't look so down," he told the younger Irregular, "I doubt anyone up until B-Class will be able to do this without some item, and even then you'll be the better than whatever helper they have. And this has saved my life more times that I can count, and it'll make you even better with Shinsoo."

"Our first step to learning this," Enryu said, as his Bang glow dimmed and became smaller, albeit looser than previously, to the point where it was even weaker than that of Baam's own Bangs, "is to be able to take over someone else's Bang." At this, Baam's eyes widened to the size of saucers, as he had no idea that anything like this was possible, even though he had seen that manipulating other people's Bangs was possible (as seen with Mr Enryu's, even though the effect was miniscule at best), but this seemed to be much more… dangerous than merely manipulating their Bang at certain instances.

"The first step is to focus on someone else's Bang," Enryu informed Baam, gesturing towards the floating red orb, "and to take it over by controlling it with Reverse-Flow Control. But to do this correctly, you don't just stop the flow or change the flow, no, this one much more difficult. To do this you have to make the flow **your own** ; you have to make the Shinsoo your own, rip control of it away from its controller and be able to control it like **you** made it.

"Now," Enryu said, a grin adorning his face, the red light of the Bang reflecting on his face and giving him an almost demonic look, "try doing it to my Bang." Baam swallowed hard at the daunting metaphorical mountain laid before him, with his level of Reverse-Flow Control being tested to the extreme. He could ask to try something else, but no, he wouldn't fail his teacher, the man who had shown his incredible kindness and giving him a second chance, a chance to get, no _earn_ , his answers. He would not fail him.

Baam gazed at the Bang hovering before him, intently watching and sensing the random flow of the Shinsoo that made it up **[4]** , waiting for the perfect moment, as opposed to his usual **Fast Skip** , which relied on next to no reading of the flow of Shinsoo and more on brute force and precision, this would take finding the ideal moment to attack and challenge the Flow and make it his own **[5]**.

'There!' he thought, as he sensed the flow begin to change, it being the optimal time due to it just beginning to change and allowing him the best chance of correctly taking the Bang over. He begun to attack and take over the flow, dominating the Shinsoo that came through in the flow. 'I'm doing it…' Baam thought, as he continued to hijack and dominate what came into his path.

However, due to Baam solely concentrating on a precise point of the flow and nothing before or beyond it, he failed to notice there was a particularly large amount of individual threads of Shinsoo flowing at him; in short, Baam had developed tunnel vision with his Shinsoo reading. Conversely, Baam felt a tug at the edges of his senses, an alien and indescribable feeling which told him something was coming; what this was, however, Baam had no idea nor what to make of it.

It was due to this mistake that the Bang, a previously pale vermillion, now a mixture of the pale red and a small reservoir of bright crimson with translucent shards of cobalt seeded throughout it, to collapse, its vermillion flooding past and eradicating all that remained of the crimson and its blue shards, leaving not a single flicker of resistance remaining.

To say that the young Wave Controller was despairing at the latest development would be an apt description, as he'd thought he would be able to at least gain control over Mr Enryu's weaker Bang (that much was obvious from the moment of its conception), instead of failing incredibly to the _first_ step of the process.

Those reasons were why he was perplexed by the knowing, almost fatherly or elder-brotherly grin that Enryu was giving him, an unfamiliar – but welcome – sight. "Baam, I'm going to be frank with you," he said to his junior, "you failed that, because you're just not good enough." This caused Baam to look even more downcast, crushed even, at the harsh words Enryu had given him; however, what he didn't know was that the skill it took to even get as far as he did was immense, and for an E-Ranked it was nothing short of spectacular and prodigal, something he would've thought of a fluke if he hadn't seen Baam find the exact moment to strike.

"But don't worry about it, we're not even going to be trying anything like that again for a few years, it's at the very least a high C-Rank technique **[6]**." This perked Baam up, as his failure had seemed to be expected, and the technique itself was far beyond his level. "The main thing that you were meant to get out of that is the ability to sense Shinsoo you can't see, something which some people just can't do and others can. So, do you have it Baam?"

The young man in question nodded at this, as he presumed his almost clairvoyant experience earlier where he had seen – no, _sensed_ – the Shinsoo wave incoming, was what Enryu had been talking about. As such, Baam gave a nod in confirmation, to which Enryu gave a knowing grin, as if to show he never had any doubt (as he actually hadn't, as he'd seen Baam twitch before the abnormality of Shinsoo (of his creation) was in his area of tunnel vision).

"That's a gift that some people don't have, and one that most people don't even think of cultivating. You can use it to increase your own field of perception to hundreds of kilometres away from you, to pinpoint where a person is, even how well someone can use Shinsoo."

"And I can do that…?" Baam asked, almost entirely to himself, as he thought of the possibilities of this, and was once again astounded by the godlike properties of Shinsoo and its effect on beings that could manipulate it.

"Nope, not even close," Enryu informed him cheerily, gunning him down without a single care for his feelings, as truth came first in situations like these, "but by the end of my Ultra Amazing Training Course of Utmost Power And Untold Potential™" Baam felt a bead of sweat run down his forehead at the sheer incredulity of the name, "you'll be able to do some of that, but to a lesser extent. And a bunch of other stuff, which I'll tell you about right now…"

\- **Elsewhere in the Tower | Same Time [7] -**

"Ooh, this is _interesting_ ," a sole female voice spoke in a dark room, the only light coming from the gargantuan, bright white Lighthouse, with a collection of smaller Lighthouses (presumably extensions of the Opera), as she lay before her small console, her most distinguishing features being her extremely pale (almost sickly) pale skin and her deep, rich purple hair, as the rest of her body was covered in a large blanket.

"I wonder what Yuri's gonna think about this…?" Repellista wondered aloud to herself, as she knew that her fellow Princess had a certain fondness for the Irregular (even if part of that fondness was based off looks **[8]** ). "I better call her about this…" she said to herself, a glimmer of seriousness as she thought of the relationship between the _Red Tower_ and his pupil, a group with most likely unrivalled potential.

"Maybe tomorrow," the Princess of Jaina said lazily, as her attention was drawn to a document from the Workshop about new advances in Ignition Weapons…

 **Author Note**

 **A quick question, do you guys want me to start doing little things at the end regarding the wider world, like what I did with Jaina Repellista Zaharad? Because I like doing them, and I can think of a few interesting ones. They'd probably all be about Baam and Enryu's influence and effect on the Tower, both big and small.**

 **Also, I wanted to get this out tonight, but my day involved getting ready for an 18th birthday party (i.e. cleaning up and moving cartons of beer) and it not ending till around 12 at night. So here I am, finishing it off at 1:46 AM, with no desire to edit it. But I don't think it needs that much editing personally, as its mostly just concepts and laying the foundations for other stuff.**

 **But sad news, NO MORE TRAINING! Yes, now we're going onto the 20th Floor, primarily because my brain is being fried by all the Shinsoo concepts, but there will be a thing about Baam be forced to join FUG (not by Enryu, by threats on the lives of his friends).**

 **And now, "** _ **Things I learnt while researching how Shinsoo - and none of the credit of this goes to me, all of it the ToG wiki and the respective authors":**_

 **Bang = Basic unit of Shinsoo control (you should know that); overdoing it with the amounts/manipulation of them can mentally and physically hurt a person (bet you didn't know that).**

 **Myun = the measurement of the SIZE of a Bang. 1 myun (when rounded down) = 3.3 metres** **2** **or (for you US people, with your weird measurement system) 35.7 square feet. However, Bangs are measured from TOP DOWN; that means they are measured from above it, with the surface area being what is measured. It also refers to the AREA THEY ARE ABLE TO MANIPULATE, an important thing to note; this means that a Wave Controller could split the Shinsoo of a Bang up, and make it appear like multiple Bangs instead of a singular Bang that is split and given that appearance due to its myun. A high myun also means HIGHER MANIPULATION AREA, remember that, because I'll never repeat nay of this.**

 **Su = concentration of Shinsoo within a Bang. Sadly, there is no value that can be used to describe su, it is entirely unique and can only be measured by a Lighthouse, Observer, or "specialised senses" (whatever those are). The higher the su, the more effective and destructive a Bang is. Also, the more Shinsoo present in the area/the denser the present Shinsoo (i.e. Lero-Ro's barrier had high amounts of Shinsoo) the easier it is to increase the su of a Bang. And, the higher the myun the lower the su is – normally that is (but no one can have maximum myun and su at the same time). Also, the higher the su the higher the damage; look at it like a jug of water, the more water in there the greater the weight, but instead of water it's Shinsoo, and instead of weight its su (and as such, its damage).**

 **[1] This is where I'm want some suggestions, as I have some ideas for these "obscure arts", all of which are unique and cool, but I'm also interested in YOUR ideas and opinions, as I'm guessing you have some ideas already. Also, Baam WILL be using various canon forms of Shinsoo (i.e. Fire Shinsoo (Hwayeomsa), shadow Shinsoo (whatever the fuck Reflejo had), etc.), which I also want ideas for. But he WON'T be OP, I WILL nerf him if it ever seems like that, as an overly strong Baam isn't good, hell, it isn't even Baam any more.**

 **[2] As I was writing this and reading about Shinsoo from a translated post on the ToG wiki, I found out this is the more correct way of writing it, as it is spelt (in English) as Bahng, and the translator spelt it as Bang, so I shall try and remember to write it this way.**

 **[3] For those of you who don't know, Shinsoo turns red in Enryu's presence. However, I can't be fucked to write this in all the time, as it would become highly tedious and repetitive for me to write. And as for objects turning red as well as Shinsoo… well, I thought that one was pretty obvious; as Shinsoo is present EVERYWHERE in the Tower (SIU has stated – albeit in a blog post – that all parts of the Tower generate Shinsoo, even in vacuums. And because Shinsoo is being generated everywhere, the things themselves aren't actually being turned red, but the Shinsoo around them. And as for the lasting effects, Enryu built his house by transmuting (yes, I'm using an alchemical term for this) Shinsoo into solid matter (not too farfetched, as there are rumours that Enryu can CREATE life, which leads me to presume he can create it from nothing, which leads me to believe he creates their bodies as well).**

 **[4] By learning how to sense things, I mean long distance sensing rather than all Regular and Irregulars' ability to sense the flow of Shinsoo, as that's ingrained in all their minds. No, the sensing he's learning is more like the ability to pinpoint sense Shinsoo from distances away and sense particular people by their flow signatures. Also, this is different from his ability to read people's Shinsoo, as he did with Anak, although this will HEAVILY supplement that (it was strange, in my opinion, that that never got expanded upon).**

 **[5] Reverse-Flow Control is very vague business, and I've never seen a particularly good explanation of it, so I'm bullshitting my way through this with little knowledge. If someone could give a good explanation it'd me much appreciated.**

 **[6] I'm making it a high C-Rank technique because it seems to be around that, and that's at its bare minimum. I am basing my rankings off Quant mentioning it took him decades to learn Fast Skip, and for him to have that long to learn it suggests at least around C-Rank, and also its uncommonness for D-Ranks.**

 **[7] I'm such a tease, but there'll probably be no more training after this, it's actually fairly mentally taxing for me to sit down and right all this out and revise over it with ToG notes to make sure its canon and make my own ideas from it.**

 **[8] Yes, Yuri DOES like Baam for his looks, although she also appears to like him as a person. However, she's gotten barely any screen time, so we can't really judge accurately right now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well guys, merry Christmas. This is my gift to you, an update which I finished at 1:20 in the morning. Hope you enjoy.**

 **If you can I would take it as a Christmas present (and birthday present for 10 days ago) if you TOLD ME YOUR PAIRING! I would like to hear them, even if they're not ones I have in the description. Simply justify them and I'll seriously consider them (but no yaoi. I've got nothing against gays, they're my equals in every logical way, but I refuse to write two most likely straight characters together for no reason).**

 _ **In this chapter we see Baam join FUG and later we meet Wagnan & Co. (sorta, you'll see) and get to see what FUG did to Enryu's disciple…**_

 _ **Now… ONTO THE STORY!**_

In the Outer Tower, in a forest there was a relatively large green hill, as normal and regular as the forest in which it was situated, with only two things that weren't normal being situated anywhere near it: a redhead late-twentysomething redheaded young man and a young brown haired young man with quite long hair. These two were some of the most irregular (pun intended) things in the entirety of the Tower, with their own continued existence in the Tower being unnatural and alien.

"And that, Baam, is why you never get a women from the Yeon Family mad, as it may end up costing you all of your hair," Enryu told his pupil as they lay on the grass, enjoying a brief reprieve from all the work and training that they spent much time doing, with Enryu attempting to impart some of his immense knowledge onto the younger Irregular as to not make the same mistakes as he had done once (*cough* seven times in one week *cough*), as he stared off into the faux sky that covered the ceilings Tower.

"Aha," Baam said awkwardly, unsure of how to respond to the recount of proportions of epic proportions which Enryu had just imparted onto him. Mr Enryu's story aside, the day was incredibly peaceful and he was enjoying the time as it allowed him to simply appreciate the simpler things that life had to offer, like humble companionship, with no worries at all.

As if on some kind of cue, there was a flicker in an area a few metres away from the duo, a twist in the fabric of space itself. This alone put Baam on edge, and brought him onto his feet, ready to move away at a moment's notice, whereas Enryu continued to lay there without a care in the world. The twist in the air then occurred again, only this time it continued and begun to turn into a spiral, from which a pair not unlike the Irregular's on the hill were expelled from it.

The first and more dangerous of the two (if Baam's sensing was to be believed, which he had no doubt it was) was a man. The man had somewhat dark, lightly ashen brown hair set in a perm (which Baam felt was a little stupid, but he wasn't one to judge), cut short with only minor sideburns adorning the sides of his face. The man's skin was pale, but had a mild olive tint which seemed to imply that he was naturally pale and this was as close to a tan as he could get **[1]**. The man was handsome, and was clothed in a dark nay buttoned shirt and black pants and dress shoes, his whole image giving off that of a person who put a deal of effort into their appearance (even if the perm was… questionable).

And the man's companion was someone Baam had a vague sense of recognition, but he couldn't quite place it (they may have looked like someone who failed on the 2F due to Mr Lero-Ro's Shinsoo barrier); the other half of the pair was a young woman, around Baam's own age (he presumed, as time had little meaning inside the Tower). She had long, bright red hair and eyes (a Scarlet Witch perhaps?) and porcelain-like skin. Her beauty was only challenged (if not enhanced) by the presence of the eyepatch on her face, a black thing with intricate gold trim in fine patterns engraved upon it. The redhead was wearing a white cardigan with gold accents over a rich red shirt and black jeans. The redhead had a small mischievous grin on her face, which made Baam slightly self-conscious at her gaze towards him. **[2]**

"Why are you here?" Enryu asked disinterestedly, not wanting to get involved in some conflict that had nothing to do with him except warmongers and insurgents wanting his power and Ranking. And he'd pin these people for the latter of the two, as he was somewhat sure the man was Jinsung Ha, known for renouncing his family joining FUG. As such his expectations were low at best.

"We're not after you, Red Tower," Jinsung said, maintaining his calm in the presence of the man whom held the second highest Ranking in all of the Tower. "We have no intention to fight either, we're just after him," he said, pointing at Baam not in an unfriendly manner, his face showing nothing but pure calmness and a lack of attachment that made it clear that this was simply business and not related to personal matter; in short, Jinsung didn't care about Baam, FUG did. That in itself was infinitely worse.

At this, Enryu's blood ran cold, despite having no outwards effects on his body language that this had any effect on him. Even though he had a suspicion that FUG would eventually come for Baam, as they did with all Irregulars they could lay their hands on, he didn't expect them to be so bold or blatant, as they tended to operate more in the shadows and only at times that they knew they would win. No, they were smarter than that, if they were prepared to be this obvious then it meant one thing: they had leverage over Baam.

Baam himself did a commendable job at keeping his cool at the stranger's statement, merely freezing for a moment before he moved back into a neutral stance with a face schooled and devoid of all emotion, something that Enryu had schooled into him.

"And what makes you think I'm just going to give you my little affiliate here?" Enryu asked, not once shifting his gaze from the sky which he had been staring at, as he tried to figure out what this man had that he believed would be enough to make such a demand from him and assume he'd make it out of here alive, and with Baam in tow nonetheless.

"Because we have several FUG members positioned on the 18th and 20th Floors, in the same areas as Augero Agnis Koon, Rak Wraithraiser, Hatsu, Ship Leesoo, Androssi Zahard, Anak Zahard, and Hong Chunhwa **[3]**. If you don't come with us, we shall have them all killed within the minute," Jinsung informed them, unflinchingly cold and calculated, his tone leaving no room for negotiations. "Even with your skill, Red Tower, you can't stop this."

'He's right,' Enryu mentally admitted, as if he was telling the truth then he honestly wouldn't be able to; he could kill both of the FUG members with relative ease, and he could (technically) be at multiple places at once via Shinsoo projections and teleportation, he wouldn't be able to stop it, as he did not have any real idea of what Baam's friends (he assumed they were at least) looked like, nor what the FUG assassins looked like, leaving him in a situations where it was a pure gamble.

'What…' Baam thought, frozen to the spot as he shook in shock, as he realised that his friends' lives hung in the balance right now, with the only real path he could take being to go with them and hope that his comrades would stay safe for another day, despite the uncertainty which weighed down upon him. 'What can I do…?' he thought, as the weight of his friends' lives weigh down upon him and threaten to crush him under it.

"If you don't come with us then you're friends will end up…" the former Ha formed here, before an object rose from his shadow, a head-shaped object covered in inky darkness, "just like Sunwoo Nare." As he said this the remaining shadows fell from the object, revealing it to be the head of the recently deceased Regular, a look of mild surprise engraved forever upon her childlike face.

It was at this that Baam lost all remnants of control of himself he had previously possessed, as he collapsed onto his knees, bile rising in his throat as the cold, dead eyes of Sunwoo stared into his soul, unflinchingly, whispering of how he had killed her. 'No… I didn't kill you… I didn't… I…' he thought to himself as he lurched forwards onto his hands, vomit leaving his mouth as he felt nausea and guilt flood his system.

"If it's any consolation I didn't want it to happen this way," Jinsung told his target, one of the illusive Irregulars, anomalies of the Tower with the power to do the impossible and break the Tower's laws **[4]** , "but you _will_ be coming with us one way or another." However, the Ranker's condolences did little to comfort the young soon-to-be Slayer nominee, as he was still horrified at the idea of losing his friends and being responsible for the death of another person; not an animal of some sort, but a _human_ , an irreplaceable being that would forever be unique, a beautiful flame which should have shone brightly for many more years… and Baam had extinguished it…

"And do tell what's stopping me from killing you right now and going to rescue the hostages?" Enryu asked lazily, only now making eye contact with the FUG agents, his gaze speaking of death in various ways, from slow and torturous to quick and painless, all easily within his capabilities. However only the youngest of the pair reacted, losing her easy-going smile, a thin line of fear replacing it, as Jinsung already knew what one of the highest of all Rankers could do to them.

"Nothing," Jinsung admitted, however his body language spoke only of assurance in his life's continuation, "except the fact that you would get your friend's teammates killed. And let me reassure you, it _will be slow_." Of course the last part was a blatant lie on Jinsung's end, not that they needed to know that, as FUG assassins were normally told to kill and get out of there as soon as possible as to maintain the faction's aura of power.

"I won't let you do that," Baam said, standing up on shaky legs, swaying precariously as if a breeze could knock him and his resolve over, as six dark blue Bahngs formed above his shoulders, each pulsing with power. 'Impressive,' Jinsung thought impassively, as he knew that this boy was no threat to them at all. "I will make sure you don't leave here alive," he said darkly, his hair covering his face in a shadow.

"What he said," Enryu informed them, as countless red Bahngs formed around the FUG duo, all of them pulsing with energy, ready to explode at any given moment. "I guess this is payback for trying to pinch my pupil FUG," he said as he resumed staring back at the clouds, "after all, he won't be your pawn to pierce the King **[5]**."

"Oh? Did you forget what we said before," the former Ha Family member said with a raised eyebrow, "we can and _will_ kill your friends, Twenty-Fifth Baam. If you kill us now, their blood will be on your hands… We didn't come here to _take_ you, we came here so you could _come with us_. But if you don't, then we shall massacre them all, starting with Koon Augeuro Agnis…"

At the mention of the murder of his friends bordering on reality Baam's Bahngs dispersed and his face fell, his resolve shattering, unable to properly cope with the stress that burdened him. Jinsung moved forwards, weaving in between Bahngs until he reached Baam, where he placed a hand on his shoulder and a swirling mass of grey Shinsoo enveloped the pair, with a similar aura enveloping Hwa Ryun.

"I guess this is goodbye Baam…" Enryu muttered, just loud enough for Baam to hear, "but I'd like you to remember something… Yeon women can be scary as all fuck." With that nugget of "wisdom", Enryu disappeared from the site in a flash of red, leaving Baam a small, but sincere, smile as he vanished.

'Enryu…' Baam thought, as the grey Shinsoo enveloped him and his soon to be associates in a vortex. With that, FUG had found itself in possession of a boy with the power to kill the King, or to be killed by the King.

 **\- Some Time Later | 20F Testing Area –**

'I can do this…' Ja Wagnan thought to himself as he prepared to enter the Test of the 20th Floor, knowing that if he didn't make it this time then… it was probably better to not think about it. Said Regular knew that he wasn't weak (or at least he didn't think that he was…), but there were some absolute _monsters_ that came through here, and with his luck, he'd be reliving his past attempts and have some unfortunate mishap early on.

'I've just got to psyche them out… make sure I'm the top dog…' he thought as a way to calm his growing nerves, repeating them to himself as the doors to the room finally opened, spilling bright white light onto his eyes, blinding him temporarily.

What Wagnan saw would make him wish that he had never ever entered this godforsaken tower; in the room were the remnants of a one-sided slaughter. There was blood stains on the right wall and eastern section of the floor in large amounts, but no bodies (he could only presume that the Test regulators had removed them as to not hamper the test) **[6]**. The young Regular knew that the person who had done this wouldn't be satisfied with just those people, no, they would be one of the super-strong Regulars, impossible to defeat in a straight battle, with the only way to beat was to not fight in the first place. He finally took in the appearance of the room's other occupant

The person's appearance was dominated by the tattered black cloak that covered them from their head down to their mid-thigh, with the cloak's front being held together with a red pin (a brooch, Wagnan mentally corrected) with an emblem of a trio of eyes stacked upon each other in a pyramid-like fashion; on what was visible of their lower half they wore dark brown pants. However what was most noticeable of the person was their face, or rather their lack of one; it wasn't as if they didn't **have** a face, but rather you couldn't _see_ it. It was covered with the hood of their cloak, with a shadow obscuring it from view (although, he thought, it's too dark to be natural…).

'Why does nothing ever go my way?!' Wagnan mentally despaired, before remembering his plan, and promptly altering it to work with someone of their calibre (with the reminder of Lurker's eerily grinning face and the words "skeleton" repeating in his mind as incentive). "You've done a good job of beating all those guys," he said, putting on a suave demeanour that radiated confidence (he hoped), "but do you think you can beat all the others by yourself? If you go alone then you'll wear yourself out and lose at the last person; but if you had help, then you'd be able to rest and recuperate. Don't be foolish, let's be partners?"

The only response was the slight movement of their head (which, in retrospect, Wagnan may have imagined), which caused the load that the blonde was carrying to be lifted off his shoulders knowing that he had a stronger partner at his side.

 **\- Some Time Later | 20F Testing Area -**

Viole simply sat and watched as more Regulars came into the room, and watched as the blonde failed to out anyone that came through (and eventually made the little girl cry). It was only when the grey haired man begun to talk of voting that he finally realised that there was only a single person remaining to enter; it was time for a culling of the herd, or, in other words, a slaughter.

All of the sudden the hooded participant stood up and said one thing that put everyone on edge: "The time for talking is over, now you all die **[7]**." With that single sentence all semblance of safety was shattered, Gosen instantly put her arm around Miseng to calm her younger cousin (and, admittedly, herself) down, Horyang started to ready the Devil, Wagnan begun to slowly reach for a Shinsoo bomb, and the grey haired man simply grinned confidently.

Akraptor simply stared at the hooded man before him, staring down at him in an attempt to show him just how ludicrous the idea of him beating them all was. "You're going to beat me, Glasses, Girl Scout, Right Wing, and Blondey, all by yourself…? Kids these days…" with that final phrase said the Regular grabbed his black umbrella and pointed it at the other person's throat, "so full of yourselves."

What the older man wasn't expecting was a mass of _something_ to come out of nowhere and nearly slice his weapon in half, if he hadn't quickly moved it out of the way of the thing. When he looked back at his opponent he saw that they were holding a mute black sword, constantly wavering as if its presence was not quite fixed in reality, if it could even be called that; what they were holding appeared to be nothing more than a simple curved blade, lacking any hilt or guard.

In the time that his opponent was looking at his budding sword Viole wasted no time and tried to quickly behead them, to end the fight before it had ever truly begun. Sadly the other man jumped back at this, clearly not wanting to be separated from their lower half. "Bastard… why are you doing this? Like I said, you can't beat us all…" the silver haired male said, eyes narrowed at the person who had very nearly become his executor.

'What's up with him..?' Wagnan thought, unsure of what to do in this situation, 'He didn't say a single thing and now this? What the old man said was true though, he can't win against all of us, it's five to one to us, and he wants to fight? Does he have a death wish or something?'

For a brief moment the only sound was the noise created by the hooded combatant walking towards Akraptor. "Stop it," Horyang said from behind the person who had caused a miasma of chaos to the Test, for no apparent reason. "I don't know how strong you may be, but on the 20th Floor no one will go easy on you, we are all here to climb. You're just making it easier for the other groups, stop it. There is no need for fighting."

"This isn't a fight…" Viole said as he closed his eyes, an aura of black energy beginning to cackle off him with the very air around him darkening **[8]** , "this is the will of Grace."

 **AND CUT!**

 **There it is ladies and gentlemen, chapter 3 of The Dark Prince (the name may change, I don't know). I'm very sorry about the lack of updating, but I've been playing Warframe and (more recently Fallout 4), and (more prominently) I had exams which I (failed to) study for.**

 **LISTEN UP! I've got a request:** _ **Tell me your choice of pairing**_ **. I know most people won't read this, but I want to know you pairing, even though I'll probably ignore it for my own, I WILL take suggestions if reasons are given. But do note, I have never written romance nor am I a romantic person, so the romance will be slow, crappy, and probably not realistic, as if I did it the normal and smart way it would suck ever more (imagine My Immortals bad).**

 **And I get the part where FUG takes Baam away is sort of bullshit, but it had to happen and I tried to make it realistic, which I think I did (as FUG has, in the past, assassinated people during Tests).**

 **Also, I'm quite sorry I failed to describe Wagnan & Co. but we all know what they look like, I couldn't do the scene without repeating what SIU did (which I dislike doing, I prefer to add my own touch or skim over it).**

 _ **TOG SPOILERS!**_

 **Damn, is ToG heating up or what? First we get confirmation that Hoaqin and Co. are White (I FUCKING KNEW IT!), then we learn more about magic (which I will explore in the future, as Baam already uses it), then we see how strong Yihwa is (she's getting pretty badass, not gonna lie), then we (sorta) see how strong Baam has got (and he hasn't fully awakened yet! I really want to see his full state), and now Hoaqin vs Vicent and a possessed Wagnan? I read a comment about that that said the Heavenly Mirror's third ability had to do with allowing someone to possess the wielder, which would make sense.**

 **And, HOLY FUCK THE ART! SIU, you are outstanding, truly, you are a gift to all our eyes that we can never give enough for. I can't wait to see it animated (if that ever happens), although I shall also dread that it won't be able to live up to SIU's godlike standards.**

 _ **TOG SPOILERS!**_

 **I shall reiterate what I previously said, but LISTEN UP! I've got a request:** _ **Tell me your choice of pairing**_ **. I know most people won't read this, but I want to know you pairing, even though I'll probably ignore it for my own, I WILL take suggestions if reasons are given. But do note, I have never written romance nor am I a romantic person, so the romance will be slow, crappy, and probably not realistic, as if I did it the normal and smart way it would suck ever more (imagine My Immortals bad).**

 **And I get the part where FUG takes Baam away is sort of bullshit, but it had to happen and I tried to make it realistic, which I think I did (as FUG has, in the past, assassinated members of certain Tests).**

 **Also, I'm quite sorry I failed to describe Wagnan & Co. but we all know what they look like, I couldn't do the scene without repeating what SIU did (which I dislike doing, I prefer to add my own touch or skim over it).**

 **But if you have any questions please PM me or leave it in a review, I make a point of answering them all without fail.**

 **Now, please leave a review where you point out all my flaws and make me cry in a corner as it helps me become a better write! With you help, one day, I will BECOME HOKAGE! Err… I mean, FIND THE ONE PIECE! (No, not quite)… DEFEAT YWACH! (God damn it…) No, I have it now, I'LL BECOME THE EXIS OF STORIES (that would actually be OP as all fuck due to the nature of Exeeeeeeeees).**

 **Anyway, have a good Christmas and I hope you all have good days. Goodbye.**

 **Story Word Count: 3150 words (this is my new standard/minimum).**

 **[1] Jinsung is from the Ha Family, which is Novick, Yuri and Yura are all pale people, and Jinsung has a weird complexion which seems like he SHOULD have a tan, but got this instead. I suck at knowing about how tanned people are, as my skin is olive and can pass as tanned easily (to me people are either pale or not pale, I'm a horrible judge).**

 **[2] You may think I'm exaggerating her looks, but she IS the best looking female character of Season 1 (in my opinion and the author's, Season 2 (with Yuri and Yeon/Yihwa still up there, but the will of God (SIU) cannot be ignored).**

 **[3] I'm not going to lie to you, I'm unsure if Anak signed the Friend List thing, but I chucked her in because she seemed like a good pick and Baam is cordial with her at least. As for Hong Chunhwa… what can I say, I like the guy; he's a good guy whom we have no idea what happened to, so I'm just chucking him in due to personal preference and the fact he seems to get along with Baam.**

 **[4] By this I mean what people PERCEIVE as the Tower's rules, like Guardian's being immortal and eternal, all people passing through Floor 2, or all people being unable to kill Zahard (although that would be an artificial law).**

 **[5] In case you didn't get this, it means that Enryu knows about the Thorn and its capabilities and FUG's plans for it and Baam (although only vaguely).**

 **[6] Fun fact kiddos, Wagnan was completely wrong here, Viole brutally killed them and ate their souls (if you're reading these notes then you deserve a little extra for it, in this case, an as of yet unseen ability of his). In the original version Viole straight up murdered them all and pulverised them to the point where there were lumps of brain and flesh everywhere, but I toned it down because Wagnan wouldn't want to work with a killer at this stage, but the killing will become more evident later on (*cough* terrorist attacks by FUG *cough*)**

 **[7] In case you haven't realised yet Baam isn't afraid to kill, so that's not what's limiting him; the thing that's limiting him is his fear of what he will become if he goes all out, if he will lose what little piece of Twenty-Fifth Baam, the innocent friend of all his 2F comrades, and Jyu Viole Grace, Slayer candidate of FUG.**

 **[8] This is basically a bastardised and underdeveloped version of what happens when Enryu manipulates Shinsoo, except Baam's has a shorter range and no influence in terms of control or properties of Shinsoo like Enryu does.**

 **If you're still here then you deserve even more than vague hints to Viole's future powers. No, you get something special… like the fighting rosters for the future! It will be (and these aren't finalised):**

 **Yihwa vs Lurker and his mooks (it won't be a boring or quick fight, oh no, this will be longer and gruesome)**

 **Rapedevil vs Horyang (boring but necessary)**

 **Love vs Viole (boring but the Test will be different; how? I don't know yet :3)**

 **Wagnan vs Nia (yes, but Nia will be MUCH stronger than normal due to unforeseen implications, which you may more may not like)**

 **Akraptor vs a Giant Mook (that's more of a placeholder before I figure anything out, but it may result in it being skipped over due to my disgust in regurgitating what SIU has already done without any change)**

 **Have fun with that second Christmas present from me!**


End file.
